Heffalumps and Woozles
Heffalumps and Woozles are nightmarish creatures who first appeared in the 1969 featurette Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day. They haunt Pooh in his nightmare during the song "Heffalumps and Woozles." According to Tigger, Heffalumps and Woozles love to steal honey. They may look cute and cuddly on the outside, but on the inside they're monsters. History Heffalumps and Woozles are both stated to have the ability to transform, such as a Heffalump that turns first into a Woozle and then a Woozle with the head of a Heffalump, and a Heffalump with a yo-yo that transforms first into a smaller Heffalump, then a Woozle, and then into a pot of honey, out of which comes another Heffalump that eats all the honey and explodes. The Heffalumps and Woozles came in every shape and size, such as the large Heffalump wtih a yo-yo, which transforms into a transparent balloon Heffalump that sucks up a pot of honey and explodes, a Heffalump and Woozle duo, a Woozle who turns his nose into a horn, several Woozle soldiers with a tuba-playing Heffalump, a bee-like Heffalump, three Jack-in-the-Box Woozles, a harp-playing Heffalump, two Heffalumps who use their trunks as accordians, a Woozle who lights the fuse of a Heffalump with a stick of dynamite on its head, a small flying Heffalump that transforms into a marching Heffalump wearing a green uniform with a popgun for a trunk, and several Heffalump-like hot air balloons, one of which then transforms into a watering can after failing to shake Pooh off. Pooh's Nightmare After being told about Heffalumps and Woozles by Tigger, Pooh has a nightmare about Heffalumps and Woozles. In the beginning of the nightmare, a group of singing honey pots warn Pooh to beware of the Heffalumps and Woozles. Pooh runs from the honey pots and runs into a Heffalump, which bats Pooh away before transforming into a Woozle. The dream shifts to show a pink Heffalump split into two Heffalumps, which then multiply rapidly to create a large group of Heffalumps, before the screen zooms out to show all the Heffalumps are designs on the shirt of another Heffalump. That Heffalump then transforms into a different Heffalump, then a Woozle, and then a pot of honey. Pooh runs over to the honey, but another Heffalump comes out of the honey pot, eats all the honey, and explodes. A Heffalump and Woozle skip rope, the honey pots warn Pooh to beware again, and then the dream shifts again, this time to a sort of parade. First a Woozle turns his nose into a flute, then a female Heffalump takes the lid off of a walking honey pot, but the pot starts to laugh crazily and she slams the lid back on, and then three Woozles and a Heffalump playing the tuba march behind the first Woozle. The tuba Heffalump accidentally steps on the tail of one of the Woozles, who falls over, and the tuba Heffalump steps on the Woozle's head. The dream changes again as a bee-like Heffalump steals a pot of honey from Pooh (the pot looks very similar to the one the Heffalump came out of earlier, but it is unclear if it is the same pot). Pooh chases the bee, but falls down and is laughed at by a trio of Jack-in-the-Box Woozles. The bee flies into the ground and a lake of honey appears. Two Heffalumps come out of the lake and dance, while another Heffalump plays a harp made of honey and two other Heffalumps play accordion music with their trunks. A Woozle snake-charmer makes a rope come out of a honey pot, and Pooh then climbs up the rope. The Woozle then plays his flute again and Pooh disappears in a flash of light. The dream then shifts for the final time. A flying Heffalump sees Pooh walking past with a pot of honey and flies into the ground, transforming into a Heffalump with a popgun for a nose. The Heffalump shoots Pooh with the popgun, and Pooh goes flying, getting the honey pot stuck on his head in the process, until he flies into the trunk of a Heffalump with a stick of dynamite on his head. A Woozle walks over and twirls a large matchstick until the Heffalump notices him, then lights the match on the Heffalump's trunk, lights the dynamite, and runs away as the Heffalump explodes. The pot of honey on Pooh's head transforms into a Heffalump balloon and carries him up to where other balloons are. One of the balloons has a pot of honey and begins to eat it. Pooh jumps over to the balloon with the honey, which tries to shake him off before transforming into a watering can and dousing Pooh with water. Pooh falls from the sky and wakes up. Trivia *Heffalumps and Woozles appear similar to The Pink Elephants in Dumbo. *The Heffalumps never stop smiling (though the multicolored one in the beginning does flinch when Pooh runs into its face, and the dynamite Heffalump also looks stunned when Pooh goes flying into its trunk). The Woozles, on the other hand, do change their expressions (one of the marching band Woozles looks startled when it trips and the Heffalump behind it stomps on it, and the Woozle that lights the dynamite looks panicked when he sees that it's about to explode). *In the California Adventures version of the ride, the watering cans are trying to extinguish the fuse of the dynamite Heffalump. Meanwhile, in the Disneyland Tokyo version, there is a three-headed Heffalump that resembles a honey tree. *Even though Pooh's whole reason for fearing the Heffalumps and Woozles is that they steal honey, towards the end of the dream he attempts to steal the honey from the hot air balloon. *At one point in the dancing scene, the animation is reversed. *When Pooh jumps to the hot air balloon, the word "Hunny" is visible on the honey pot. Once Pooh grabs the pot, the word vanishes. *The singing honeypots are the ones he falls asleep next to. *Pooh being stuck in a Heffalump's trunk and escaping when the Heffalump is blown up by dynamite may be a reference to Winnie the Pooh And the Honey Tree, when he is stuck in the door to Rabbit's House and Gopher offers to use dynamite to get him out. *The marching Heffalump is the only one to be voiced (though the extent of his speech is "Heh-heh, ho ho!" upon seeing Pooh). Aside from him, all speech comes from the singing honey pots. *Each portion of the song fits a sort of theme. The first part, from when the dream begins to after the Heffalump and Woozle duo, seems to be describing the Heffalumps and their powers. The next part, from the band leader to when the Heffabee steals Pooh's honey, is a sort of parade. The part after that, from the dancers to the accordion Heffalumps, is more of a relaxing scene, and the final part has an almost military air, with the popgun Heffalump and the matchstick Woozle both marching, both in uniform, and the presence of explosives. *Though the yo-yo Heffalump seems to transform from the second Heffalump into a Woozle intentionally, it seems surprised when it first transforms into a different Heffalump, and when it transforms into a honey pot. Gallery Pots.jpg|The singing honey pots warn Pooh. Poohrun.jpg|Pooh runs into a Heffalump. Heffalump.jpg|The first Heffalump to be seen. Heffbat.jpg|The Heffalump smacks Pooh away. Confuzle.jpg|The Heffalump-Woozle mix. Multiply.jpg|They come in ones and twozles, but if they so choozles, Multiply2.jpg|Before your eyes you'll see they multiply-ply Multiply3.jpg|Ply Multiply4.jpg|Ply! Yoyo.jpg|A Heffalump plays with a yo-yo. Hefftransform.jpg Wooz.jpg|The yo-yo Heffalump becomes a Woozle... Woozlepot.jpg|Which then becomes a honey pot. Heffappear.jpg Trans.jpg|The balloon Heffalump appears from out of the honey pot. Heffgrow.jpg Balloonheffalump.jpg|The balloon Heffalump eats the honey. Heffpop.jpg|The balloon Heffalump explodes. Heffabee.jpg|The bee Heffalump steals Pooh's honey. Beechase.jpg|Pooh chases the Heffabee. Jackinthebox.jpg|The Jack-in-the-Box Woozles. Heffwalk.jpg Lidslam1.jpg Lidslam2.jpg Woozle.jpg March.jpg|A marching band. Stomp.jpg Harp.jpg|A Heffalump plays the harp. Predance.jpg|The dancers spot each other. Dance1.jpg|The dance begins. Dance2.jpg|The male dancer catches the female- and is apparently surprised by her weight. Dance.jpg|Two Heffalumps dance in a spotlight. Woozlemusic.jpg|The Woozle band leader. Accordion.jpg|The accordion Heffalumps. Flyingheff.jpg|The flying Heffalump spots Pooh. Flyingheff2.jpg Heffmarch.jpg|The popgun Heffalump. Popgun2.jpg|The marching Heffalump prepares to fire his popgun. Popgun.jpg|Pooh is hit by the popgun. Poohstuck.jpg|After being shot by the popgun, Pooh goes flying into the trunk of a nearby Heffalump. Capture2.jpg|Pooh stuck in the trunk of the dynamite Heffalump. Match1.jpg|A Woozle tries to get the Heffalump's attention. Match2.jpg|The Heffalump notices the match. Matchlight.jpg|The Woozle lights the match. Woozlefuse.jpg|The Woozle lights the dynamite Fuse2.jpg|The Woozle checks the fuse. Woozlerun.jpg|The Woozle runs from the dynamite. Dynam.jpg|The dynamite Heffalump explodes. Balloon.jpg|A pot of honey transforms into a Heffalump. Balloon2.jpg Hotair3.jpg Hotairheffalump.jpg|Pooh tries to grab the honey from the hot air balloon. Hotair2.jpg|The hot air balloon tries to shake Pooh off. See also Stan and Heff Category:Classics Category:Animals Category:Disney's Halloween Treat Category:Masters of Evil Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Singing Villains Category:Dream Villains Category:The Most Terrifying Villains Category:elephants Category:males Category:men Category:Strongest Villains Category:Smart Idiots Category:Probably Deceased villains Category:Foiled Villains Category:Resurrected Villains Category:Shapeshifters Category:Winnie the Pooh villains Category:Mickey Mouse Club cameos Category:Reformed characters Category: House of Mouse characters Category:Giants Category:Insane characters‎ Category:Nice Villains‏‎ Category:Comical Villains Category:Not completely evil Category:Pure Evil villains